Sukea-san!
by Yanvi
Summary: When Sai and Naruto wanted to know whether there's something going on with Yamato (aka Tenzou) and Kakashi, how did Yamato doged the question? And what about Sukea, the photographer that Naruto has only met once? Short fic for KakaYama, since everyone is into Sukea recently XD


Sukea-san?!

Yamato closed his book as Sai and Naruto approached him. "Gentlemen, is there something I help you?"

"Saa.. Sai, you can do the talking," Naruto, the soon-to-be Nanadaime, nudged his team-mate. "Go on…"

"You chicken out again, Naruto," Sai answered with a smile that was way warmer than before. "Yamato- senpai," he began, "how did you get into a relationship with Hokage-sama? Why Kakashi-senpai?"

"W-what?" Yamato exclaimed, in shocked. "Who did you hear it from?"

"Aren't you guys together?" Naruto asked, "No? Really? Taicho?"

"Naruto, please don't call me taicho again, Yamato will do." Yamato waved, suggested they sat down with him on the grass. "I am not your taicho for a long time…"

"But I don't know what to call you then…" Naruto said.

"Naruto," Sai interrupted. "We are talking about Senpai's romance here, don't get distracted."

"Ma… There's not much to talk about…" Yamato tried to escalate the topic, "especially with Hokage-sama…"

"Hokage-sama ne… seems everyone talks about him today…" another voice popped up from behind.

"Ka-Sukea-san," Yamato called in such surprise yet so soft that Sai gave a knowing nod. He gave a small smile to his senpai, hinting that he just got the answer that he needed, knowing that the question has just answered in silence.

"You are… Su-sukea-nii-san?" Naruto exclaimed, "I haven't seen you for such a long time… Where have you been? I didn't see you during the war, I thought you already retired, become a civilian… Aren't you?"

"Yea, it has been awhile," Sukea replied, curling his short, soft brown threats. "I have to travel around, you know, some records have to be done during the war..." He grabbed Yamato's arm and pulled him away from Sai, kept his hand on the ANBU's waist. "So can I borrow your taicho?"

"Wait, Sukea-nii-san," Naruto stopped the man, "wait, how long are you going to stay in town this time?"

"Not sure," he leaned forward, almost blowing air to Yamato's ear, "depends how long before I get kick out again, right?" he almost murmured, "Tenz…"

"It depends how you behave, Sukea-san," Yamato counted, as he escaped from the man's catch. "Anyway, gents," he said to the younger men, "I will catch you up later."

As the older men took their leave, Naruto shook his head softly and said to Sai, "I still cannot believe it- dattebyo… Sukea-nii-san and Yamato taicho? This combination is even more shocking than Sasuke and Sakura-chan!"

"But I doubt they lie, as you know Yamato-senpai won't lie about such things, and that, I have never seen the love that show in his eyes," Sai commented. "And by the way, who is that Sukea guy?"

"He is a photographer for living, we, as in Sasuke, Sakura-chan and I met when we just became Team 7. We asked him to help us to reveal Kakashi-sensei's unmasked face. But even with the help of other team, we didn't manage to capture a photo, which was extremely annoying… But, anyhow, it was fun."

"Senpai," Yamato began once they have left the pair. "Why have you dressed up like this?"

"Why not?" Sukea answered lazily, pulling his boy-friend closer by his waist, "you know I am sick of you calling me Hokage-sama all day long, and then senpai when we get back home…"

"Huh?" Yamato said. "even with senpai? I have called you senpai for all these years…"

"I know," Sukea gave the man a soft perk on the lips, "just for once, I don't want to be distracted, Not when we can have a proper holiday in the ryokan."

"What's so special about today, Sukea-san?" Yamato said, with his cheeks flushed.

"You've forgotten? It's the day you visited me in the hospital, with Tsunade-sama."

"It's the day you finally made the move, senpai," Yamato grinned, "after all those years…"

"You were too young, my dear Tenzou, too young." He looked into the man's eyes, "there were times when I thought I won't be able to resist, to ravish you when we were out for missions… but I thought those were the crazy desire from puberty… it's only then, when I met you again, understood my real feelings…"

"I am glad that you did, I thought I would never in my life to earn your love… Never I would think that you love me as I have."

Sukea gave his boy-friend a warm smile, "we have reached."

Yamato looked up as his lover dipped his foot into the warm onsen pool. "You have took off your disguise," he commented. "I thought you are looking to keep it on. You look good with it."

"Seriously? Purple eye-shadows that are so over-drawn?" Kakashi questioned, raising his eye brows. "And maroon hair? I much prefer my silvers threads."

Yamato grinned, "I like your silver hair too, senpai… but maroon colour is more common, easier to blend in the crowd, no?"

"Ma… that's me. Always stand out from the crowd. Being Hokage has been the ultimate, I have my face crafted on the rock…" Kakashi grinned, slightly sarcastically, "drawing too much unwanted attention. I hope Naruto can take the position sooner…"

"He needs time though, senpai…" Yamato placed his left hand on top of Kakashi's right hand, "at least that's what we can do…"

Kakashi sigh softly, as he traced the fine lines that appeared at the corner of Yamato's eyes. "But we have loss so much time together, sending you out after the war is not something I would prefer to do… but then, what can I do? Being Hokage… Gai is already disabled, Asuma has passed away for so long… who else? I cannot just let Kinoto to do the job, I needed to send you out…" He shifted, closer to his lover. "Even when I invited you to take a break with me, I need to put on the disguise… I felt so tired already."

"I know," Yamato wrapped his arms around his lover, "I have been waiting so long for you to tell me this. Senpai… we are all humans… we have our weakness."

"Hokage should not have…"

"Shush…" Yamato interrupted and changed Kakashi's hair colour.

An ANBU jumped down from the tree, "sorry to interrupt, Yamato-senpai, Hawk-sama has asked me to inform you that we have lost Hokage-sama's track, he wanted you to cancel your leave and come back to village at once." He looked at the maroon hair man, felt relieve that his mask was firmly on his face, as he just noticed what he has interrupted, "t-this is your boy-friend, senpai?"

"Hai," Yamato answered crisply. It was the first time ever that he has admitted his sexuality to someone from ANBU. Even though there were plenty of rumours, he has tried his best to stop people from asking. It probably was time for him to take care of his own life, rather than the village's. "I'll get back asap, you go back now and report to Hawk-san first."

"Hai."

Kakashi murmured, "8 hours before they realised that it was a dummy in the office?! You really have to train them harder, Tenz…"

"You know I am not officially the ANBU butaicho… Senpai…"

"I did it on purpose… not appointing you as butaicho… didn't want the rumours to spread too far… I didn't want people to call us "the power couple" as what Shikamaru suggested… and besides Shinichi has been a great team-lead since the time when I was active in ANBU… hard to balance out…"

"It's okay. I also think that Shinichi-san made the best match of Hawk, much better than I do. Anyway, now, what should I do? Heading back straight away? But I want to soak longer…"

"It's fine. I will let Pakkun to deliver a note." Kakashi replied, hands on his lover, "now we have more important thing to do…" He lowered his voice, uncovering his desire, "some parts need more attention than anything else. Made me satisfy, Tenzou… not just mentally, but also physically…"

owari

Author's Note

It has been awhile since I have time to write, just a quick one and totally not in a mode to produce any lemon, gemenasai.

Since a few FF base on Sukea / Tenzou, I am just joining the club; and that, I have Sukea-san as my phone lock screen +_+*blush

Tomorrow is my JLPT exam, but I am still updating this _

Reviews are appreciated.

Vi :)


End file.
